Kimi ga iru!
by SukSeonBae09
Summary: [Matsukaze Tenma x REader]


You were now a 3rd year student in Raimon jr high, people were avoiding you because of your snobbishness and arrogance, and despite of it, you're the rank number one in all 3rd year. But no one really knew how weak and crybaby you are.

You were inside the classroom and someone throws you a crumpled paper to your face.

"Ahh! i-I'm sorry!" The small boy that wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair apologized.

"We're really sorry!" The brown haired boy and blue haired girl bowed.

"Tssk!" You just gave them a sullen look and left the room.

"Tenma! I told you that it's not gonna work, we can't talk to her and she's not really nice." The small boy professed.

Tenma just looked at your way.

The next morning, the guy yesterday, Tenma approached you...

"L/N-chan!"

"What?" You answered in snotty way.

"I just want to know if you had joined any club yet."

"Nope! I don't want to join any club and who the heck are you?"

"You don't know me? Oh I'm sorry! I'm your classmate, Matsukaze Tenma but you can call me Tenma." He takes your hand for hand shake but you stucked his hand.

"You don't have to do that!" You grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" He just gave you a smile.

"Just get lost! I'm not in a mood to talk with anyone here." And you left him. "Geez! I really hate people like him, does he even know how irritating he is?" You annoyedly said.

You were on your way home and walked beside the dark riverbank but suddenly, someone grabbed your shoulder.

"Hey looking good baby! wanna go out with me? We will have some fun." his gripped was so strong and can't get rid of him, then he started licking our ears.

"You jerk! fuck you! Get your filty toungue off me!"

"You want me to fuck you? Naughty! Naughty!" He licked your neck and smooched it, and he thrust you down ang pulling your clothes off, you were still crying and can't fight back. He hand almost reached your private part but something hit the maniacs head and because of the impact, he felt asleep.

"Miss are you alright?" A guy was approaching you, but then you realized it was Tenma.

"L/N-chan?"

"Tenma!" You cried and came closer to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" You were still crying and hugging him then he hugged you back.

"It's fine now." He rubbeds your back.

After what happened, the two of you talked and you you told everything about you to him.

"You see! people are avoiding me because of my attitude but it's not my fault for not being a friendly person and not good at communicating." You explained.

"I knwe it! You are really not bad person." He smiled at you and tappd your shoulder. "What about I introduce you to my friends?"

"Really? You can do that?

"Yes!"

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Shinsuke! Aoi!" Tenma waved while holding your wrist.

"Tenma?" Aoi said.

"EHHH?" Aoi and Shinsuke were shocked because you were with Tenma.

"T-Tenma! W-why are y-you with h-her? Shinsuke scardely asked.

"Ah! I just want to introduce her to you guys."

"H! I'm L/N F/N! Nice to meet you!" You bowed and smiled at them.

Aoi and shinsuke just starred at youwith wide eyes but after that they pulled Tenma away from you.

"Tenma! why are you with her?" Shinsuke asked.

"She's my friend now."

"H-how?" Aoi asked.

"Long story, but she's not really that bad. I were right from the start.

After their short talk, they come back and they accepted you. The truth spread all over the school that you were really not bad, people were not scared of you anymore and some of them became your friends. Thanks to Tenma, your knight an shining armor, your feelings changed towards him and you have started to like him unlike the last time, you were so irritated to him. You were with him everyday and always made you happy.

"Tenma! What do you want to do today?"

"Soccer?hehe!" He giggled.

"hahaha... we always do that! You're really a soccer freak."

"I know!" He smiled at you, his smiles never fail to make you happy and made you fall in love with him.

~FEB 13~

"Aoi-chan! What should I do this valentines day? It's aleardy on tomorrow. Should I make him some chocolate then confess to him?"

"Hehe... Yup! But let's buy some ingridients first." Aoi winked at you.

The bothof you went to the mall to buy some ingredients. After you bought the ingredients, you straight ahead to Aoi's house to make chocolates together.

~VALENTINE'S DAY~

"I hope he will like this and accept my feelngs for him. FIGHTING!"

You saw Teenma and approached him.

"TENMA!"

"F/N-chan! Wha-" He was interrupted when some girls were approaching and dragging him to give their chocolates.

"Ok! maybe later! Bye!" You said sadly.

But the class had already ended, but still, you didn't gave the chocolate.

~TENMA'S POV~

"Tenma! Shinsuke!" Aoi called. "Have you seen F/N-chan?"

"Nope!" Shinsuke replied.

"Aoi!" Tenma looked down.

"Yes?"

"umm... Nevermind..."

"MATTE! TENMA! you didn'te recieve any chocolate from her right?" Shinsuke said.

"From whom?" Aoi asked. Shinsuke shut his mouth by his hand.

"Nope..." Tenma replied.

"Hey Tenma! Who was that girl Shinsuke's talking about?"

"F/N-chan!"

"Ehhh?" Aoi was shocked. "Hey! that girl... She didn't gave you the chocolate that she made? Geez! What was she thingking?" Aoi facepalmed.

"What did you say?" Tenma assked.

"Can't you see? F/N-chan loves you, she said that she will confess to you today but I don't know what happened." Aoi explained.

Shinsuke and Tenma looked at each other thn looked at Aoi, Aoi just smiled like she's up with something.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Normal POV

Saturday morning...

You were just lying on your bed thinking about Tenma, but then your mother called you and said that Tnma was calling you outside.

"What? Tenma? OH NO! WHAT SHOULD I DO?"You panicked. You called Tenma through your phone.

"Tenma! What are you doing here?"

"I just want to hang out to you today."

"Okay! Stay there!" You hang up the phone and started panicking, you don't know what to wear. At last, after a half hour, you're done dressing up yourself and walked down the stairs to pick Tenma.

"Tenma! Where are we going today?"

"Anywhere! I just want to be with you this whole day." He smiled at you and touched your cheeks. You were shocked because you know that Tenma was acted not right. He brought you at the amusement park and at the normal park.

~EVENING ( AT THE PARK)~

"Wow! Is this your idea?" You looked the view, and it's like a castlegarden, there was a dining table for two with candle and flower at the center, and of course the meals.

"Yes! but someone helped me."

"Okay?" You said with confused face. "But why are you doing this? This is not like you, you don't do stuff like this."

"Because this is the only thing to show how much I love you F/N-chan!"

"WHAT?" Your eyes widened and blushed.

"I love you, I do!"

"Me too!"

"I know!" And then he pulled you closer to him and kissed your lips. After the kiss...

"Tenma thank you! Because of you, everything has changed about me." You hugged him and he hugged you back.

"F/N-chan! promise that I wont betray you and I will always protect you."

~THE END~


End file.
